


Colors

by Serenade_of_The_Sea



Category: One Piece
Genre: It’s exactly what you think, Luffy Is Cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade_of_The_Sea/pseuds/Serenade_of_The_Sea
Summary: Usopp’s life was always full of art, but the biggest inspiration was his crew.





	Colors

Monday was red.

Red was for brightness, and for warmth. Red made him feel safe and loved, just like Luffy did. Usopp picked up a red pen and smiled to himself. Today, he’d draw flowers, miles and miles of them.

Tuesday was green.

Zoro didn’t always make the most sense to him, but Usopp didn’t care. Usopp liked sitting by Zoro as he trained, neither of them saying a word, but still having a great conversation. Usopp wanted to draw the crow’s nest today.

Wednesday was orange.

Nami was a rush of a million different things, but today, she was sweet and kind. Usopp had fallen asleep on the deck, and he woke up in her treasured deck chair, with a blanket that felt loved. The ocean was the thing that came to mind when he settled down to draw.

Thursday was blue.

Sanji was comforting to be around, and Usopp didn’t know why. It might have been the faint smell of cigarettes and the sea, or the soft voice that sang songs as he cooked. In the small hours of the evening, the thing Usopp wanted to draw was a pack of cigarettes.

Friday was pink.

Everything about Chopper was a breath of fresh air. When Usopp was weary and tired, Chopper would offer that they play chess, because he didn’t want to make his friend exhausted. Usopp laughed a little bit when Chopper silently watched him sketch a rook piece. 

Saturday was purple.

Franky and Robin were straight out of a romance novel. Usopp grinned when he watched Robin blush like a schoolgirl as Franky planted a soft kiss of her forehead. Usopp thought doves would be a nice drawing.

Sunday was gray.

The pretty sounds of a violin soared through the air. The strawhats had taken a lazy day, and Brook gave a knowing look to Usopp when the long-nosed boy held up a flower, meant for Luffy.

There was no drawing to describe the smile on Luffy’s face when he proudly tucked the flower in his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m a sucker for lusopp haha


End file.
